How Movies Lead To Plane Tickets To Canada
by iNiGmA
Summary: [FINISHED] Hideki and Chii go to an amusement part and leave Kotoko and Sumomo alone. Sumomo decides to have some 'fun'.. lol. Fun for her.. not for Kotoko. They go on a little trip to the movies... it's funi.. read and revie plz!


Disclaimer:  Don't own "Chobits"  blah blah blah…. Too lazy to write a funni disclaimer right now.

Author's note: Well I haven't read the 8th Chobits manga and the anime didn't explain all that much so I'm not sure if Hideki got to keep Kotoko or not but in this story he gets to keep her for ever.  If he doesn't get to keep her… oh well.  I'll just change it later.  Anyway, thanx for reading.  I've never written anime fanfics before, just Harry Potter fanfics, so please review and be nice!  :D

How Movies Lead To Plane Tickets To Canada

_~iNiGmA_

Motosuwa Hideki reached up to the highest shelves in his closet and swept all of his magazines onto the floor.  Having done that, he dropped to his knees beside the pile and began putting them all into a plastic bag.  He had only begun, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hideki, what are you doing?" Chii asked.

"Just throwing away some old junk, Chii!"  Hideki said, blushing furiously as he tried to hide the magazines from view.

"Those are Hideki's 'female models'!" Chii cried.  "Hideki doesn't want his 'female models' anymore?" she asked, sticking her face right in front of Hideki's.

"No, Chii," Hideki said.  "I don't need those anymore.  I've got you now."

"Chii is Hideki's new 'female model'?" Chii asked.

"W-WHAT??  NO!!!" Hideki cried, blushing like mad.  "I mean…"

"Chii?" Chii asked.

"I mean, I don't need my 'female models' to make me happy anymore.  Chii makes me happy now."

"Chii makes Hideki happy," Chii said, smiling.  "Then Chii is happy too!  Chii is happy with Hideki."

"Good," Hideki said, smiling.  "Anyway, Chii, I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Chii asked.  "What kind of surprise?"

"I'm taking you to an amusement park."

"Amusement park?" Chii asked, puzzled.  "What's that, Hideki?"

"It's—er—," Hideki said, trying to find a way to explain he Chii would understand.  "It's a place where there are a lot of rides; roller coasters and such.  It's a lot of fun."

"Fun?" asked Chii.

"Yes," said Hideki, "fun."

"Fun…" Chii repeated.  She brightened.  "Chii wants to have fun with Hideki!" she cried.  "When are we going to have fun at the amusement park, Hideki?"

"Well, right now actually," Hideki said.  "It will be just the two of us all day."

"Only us?" Chii asked.  "Sumomo and Kotoko aren't coming?"

"Well… no," Hideki said, a bit guiltily.  As he spoke he turned towards the two smaller persocons sitting on top of the television set.  "You two are OK with that, right Sumomo?  Kotoko?"

"Yes, master!" Sumomo cried.

"The less weird people, the better," Kotoko said.

"Hey!  I am NOT weird!" Hideki yelled, leaning over Kotoko.

"Ahhhhhhh!  Master is scary!" Sumomo yelled, jumping at Kotoko and hugging her.

"Get off me!" Kotoko cried.

"Sorry, Sumomo," Hideki said, prying Sumomo away from Kotoko.  "I didn't mean to scare you.  Now be good, you two.  Have fun."

"Have a safe trip!" Sumomo and Kotoko called together as Hideki and Chii made their way out of the room.  

"Later, you two," Hideki called.  He closed the door behind him and Sumomo and Kotoko could hear Chii's voice fading as she and Hideki walked farther and farther away.

Sumomo and Kotoko jumped off the T.V. set.  Sumomo turned to Kotoko.

"I'm bored!" she announced.

"Well, that's got to be a first," Kotoko muttered.

"We should do something fun!" Sumomo cried.

"We could play 'Hide & Seek'," Kotoko suggested hopefully.  "You can go hide while I count very slowly to a million.  That will give you plenty of time!  Then I'll go look for you.  Oh yeah… and you have to hide farther than twenty kilometers away from this building.   How does that sound?"

"No, "Hide & Seek' is boring," Sumomo said.  "Once Sumomo was playing that game with former master's friend when he was watching Sumomo for former master, and Sumomo was waiting for former master's friend to find her for exactly eight hours, twenty-seven minutes and forty-six seconds!"

"I see," Kotoko said without much interest.  "Was Sumomo doing anything that highly annoyed her former master's friend before they played the game?"

"Sumomo is NOT annoying!  Sumomo is helpful!" Sumomo cried.  She started dancing in a circle around Kotoko, singing, "Helpful! Helpful! Helpful!  Sumomo's very helpful!"

"OK, OK, lets do something fun!" Kotoko cried hastily.

Sumomo continued dancing but changed her song to:

"Fun!  Fun!  We're going to have fun!  Fun!  Fun!  Fuuuuuun!!!"

Kotoko groaned.

"Sumomo has many ideas for fun things," Sumomo informed Kotoko once she stopped dancing.

"So do I," Kotoko said, "you leaving me alone."

"That's not fun!" Sumomo responded.  "Sumomo has ideas for things that are _really fun!"_

"Oh, _how_ wonderful!" Kotoko said sarcastically.  "May I ask what?"

"Sumomo has scanned the popular entertainment sites!" Sumomo cried energetically.

"So?" Kotoko asked.

"Sumomo has found out that 'Cheating Time' is the 'must see' movie of the year!" said Sumomo.

"No!  You're not planning on–," Kotoko began, but Sumomo cut her off.

"Sumomo and Kotoko must go see 'Cheating Time'!"

"NO!" Kotoko cried.  "We're not allowed to leave the house without orders, you stupid fruit!"

"Yes we are.  Master did not say we could not leave the apartment.  Master said to be good and have fun.  Movies are fun.  And you look like a fruit more than I do!" Sumomo said, sticking her face right in front of Kotoko's.  "Movies are **fun!  Let's go to the movies!"**

"No!" Kotoko repeated.  "We can have fun here.  No movies.  And at least my name doesn't mean 'plum'!"

Sumomo ignored her comment. 

"Yes movies!" she cried.

"No movies!"

"YES movies!"

"NO movies!"

"YES MOVIES!" Sumomo yelled.

"I will NOT go to the movies!" Kotoko said firmly.  "It's a stupid idea, Sumomo-chan!"

"Then Sumomo goes by herself." Sumomo stated.  She skipped toward the door as she sang, "Movies!  Movies!  Sumomo's going to movies!"

"Stop!" Kotoko commanded.

"Has Kotoko changed her mind?" Sumomo asked in an innocent voice, turning around and peering at her.

"I can NOT let you go out in public alone," Kotoko said.

"Aww, is Kotoko worried about Sumomo?" Sumomo asked.

"More like about the citizens…." Kotoko muttered.

"The citizens are kind and will be nice to Sumomo," Sumomo said.

"I wouldn't count on that," Kotoko grumbled.  "We should stay here.  We can watch a movie on the television," she pointed out.

"Theatre is better!" Sumomo cried.

"You can't make me go!" Kotoko cried, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at Sumomo.

~*~ Twenty Minutes Later ~*~

"I can't believe you made me go!" Kotoko said angrily as they stood in the sunshine outside the apartment building.

"Power!" Sumomo cried.

"I can't believe you dragged me down all those stairs and out here!" Kotoko yelled angrily.

"Be happy!" Sumomo yelled back at her.

"I am NOT happy!" Kotoko exploded.

"Be happy!" Sumomo repeated as she picked up the other end of the rope that was tied around Kotoko's waist and began dragging her down the street.

"Beginning navigation to movie theatre," Sumomo said.  "Destination is three kilometers from here!  Starting with five meters to the right!  Let's go!"

"Three kilometers?!" Kotoko shrieked.  "How the hell are we supposed to go that far??  Didn't you notice how small we are?  God, help me.  What did I do to deserve this???"

"Sumomo doesn't know but it must have been something really good!" Sumomo cried happily as she continued tugging on the rope.

"Oh, why me?"  Kotoko grumbled.

" 'Cause your old master was a perv who kidnapped Chii," Sumomo said.

"Ok, so why am I the one getting tortured for that??" Kotoko cried.

"Be happy you're not with that perv anymore!"  Sumomo said.

"I wish I was," Kotoko replied bitterly.  "Now would you please let me go, plum-girl?"

"Not if you call me that," Sumomo replied, as she turned left and began crossing the street.

"SUMOMO!  THAT'S A CAR!" Kotoko screamed as she pulled her back seconds before the car rode over the spot Sumomo had just been standing on.

"That was very dangerous," Sumomo mumbled, looking at the street and then at Kotoko.  "You saved my life!" she cried and hugged Kotoko tightly.  "You deserve a dance!  And a song!"

"Argh, get off me! Kotoko yelled.  "No dance!  No song!  Now will you let me off this rope, you stupid laptop?  Why did you drag me here?  So that I'll save your neck every other second?"

"Movie!" Sumomo responded.  She started crossing the now empty street again.  Kotoko ran nervously behind her.

"Twenty meters left to the next change of direction," Sumomo said.  She untied Kotoko.

"Finally," Kotoko grumbled.  She tracked after Sumomo angrily, wondering if Sumomo would notice if she left.

They walked on in silence for the next twenty meters until Sumomo stated that they had to turn again and go farther down a few blocks.

"You better not get us lost," Kotoko grumbled, making notes in her memory drive of every turn they had taken and every street they had walked on, in case Sumomo ended up getting them lost after all.  Something she was more than capable of in Kotoko's opinion.

"Sumomo has an excellent navigation system!" Sumomo responded.  "Every other system she has is also excellent."

"Who told you that?" Kotoko asked.  " 'Cause whoever they were, they lied."

Sumomo stopped and turned to Kotoko.  "Kotoko is mean!" She yelled and ran off, crying.  Kotoko stared after her, shocked.

"What the hell?" she muttered.  "Wait, Sumomo!   I'm… sorry?  Come back!" she yelled.

However the little pink persocon kept getting farther and farther away until she was just a little pink dot in the distance.

"Oh, crud!" Kotoko cried.  She began running down the street in the direction Sumomo had taken.  "Sumomo!  SUMOMO!"  There was no reply.  "I _knew_ something would go wrong!" Kotoko muttered angrily as she ran.  "Stupid persocon!  _Now_ she develops feelings!  What the hell is up with that??"

She could see the pink dot bobbing up and down somewhere in front of her.  Suddenly it disappeared.

"Huh?" Kotoko muttered.  She ran faster until she reached the spot where Sumomo had disappeared.  There was an alleyway leading off to the right.  Kotoko groaned.  "Why me?" she muttered once again, as she turned down the alleyway and walked forward slowly, calling out Sumomo's name as she went.  As before, there was no reply, but as she walked farther along she suddenly heard a scream that sounded oddly familiar.  "Oh, no!" she muttered.  She ran farther forward until she saw the end of the alley, where a horrible sight met her eyes.

Sumomo was screaming while a bunch of boys were throwing her in the air and laughing their heads off as they each took turns to run to catch her.  Each time, Sumomo came closer and closer to hitting the ground.

"Not good," Kotoko muttered as she hid behind a garbage can.

"Let Sumomo go!" Sumomo cried.

The boys laughed.

"Kotoko, help me!" Sumomo yelled.

"Kotoko?" one of the boys asked, confused.

"Her owner?" another suggested.

"Let's get out of here!" the first boy cried as he tossed Sumomo into the air.  They ran past Kotoko and out of the alley.

"SUMOMO!" Kotoko screamed as she lunged toward the falling persocon.

"Heeeeeeelp!" Sumomo screamed as she hurtled toward the ground.

Kotoko hurried forward and was just about to raise her hands to catch Sumomo, when the pink persocon crashed into her.

"Argh!  Sumomo, are you OK?" Kotoko asked, turning over and pushing the pink laptop off of her.

"Sumomo is great!" Sumomo cried.  "Kotoko saved Sumomo's life… again!  Thank you, Kotoko!" she started hugging Kotoko again, but she shoved her away.

"What were you thinking, you idiot?" she asked angrily.  "You almost got yourself broken! You know master hasn't got the brains to fix you… or the money."

"Kotoko was being mean," Sumomo responded,

"Well, you were being stupid," Kotoko shot back.

"You're still mean!"

"And you're still stupid!"

"Let's go see that movie," Sumomo said.

"Huh?" Kotoko asked.  "You still want to see it?  Aren't we lost yet?"

"No," Sumomo said simply.  She turned and walked to the fence at the end of the alley.

"Where are you going?" Kotoko asked.  "That's a dead end.  Has being tossed in the air like that affected your programming?  Not that you weren't like that before or anything… but just saying…"

"This is a short-cut," Sumomo said.

"Are you sure?" Kotoko asked.

"This is a short-cut," Sumomo repeated firmly.

She walked to one part of the fence and started squeezing under it.  Kotoko stared in amazement as she disappeared.

"That nutcase's finally cracked," she muttered.  "Nothing on the other side of that fence…"

"Come, Kotoko!" Sumomo cried.

Kotoko sighed and walked to the fence and squeezed under it.

"What the–?" she muttered.

The movie theatre was right across the street.  She stared at it.

"I don't understand!" she cried.  "My navigation system marks this spot as an empty lot!"

"Sumomo supposes that Kotoko's navigation systems are faulty," Sumomo said innocently.  "Or perhaps Sumomo's systems are just more advanced…?"

"Why you little–!" Kotoko cried angrily.  "My software is the latest that's been designed so far!  My former master has installed a self-updating program onto me that causes me to automatically download any new software that is ever designed straight from the source.  He designed it himself!"

"That's illegal, that is," Sumomo said.

"Oh, shut-up," Kotoko muttered.

"Come," Sumomo said.  "We'll miss the movie!"

She raced onto the street as the light turned green, and Kotoko quickly followed her.  Luckily, no cars almost ran them over as they crossed the street this time.

"So, how do you plan to get into the theatre?" Kotoko asked, as the two of the stood in front of the heavy-looking glass doors.  In her opinion, it would be a miracle if they even managed to get the doors open.

"Sumomo has a plan," Sumomo responded.

Sumomo's plan turned out to be a long wait for someone to open the door and then quickly darting inside.

"Great plan," Kotoko muttered sarcastically, as she and Sumomo hid in a corner of the lobby, trying to avoid getting stepped on.  "Which room is showing the movie you want to see?"

"That one," said Sumomo, pointing to the room about 10 feet away from them.

"How long have you been planning a trip to the movies?" Kotoko muttered, slightly surprised.  Sumomo had not only led them to the theatre but even knew which room the movie was being shown in.

"There's a sign," Sumomo said.  "See?"

"Oh yeah," Kotoko said.  Suddenly, she realized something.  "Wait!  _You can read??!!_"

"Sumomo is very offended," Sumomo said.  She stuck her nose in the air and darted to the door of the room.  Unfortunately because her nose was so high in the air and she couldn't see, she ended up running into the wall next to the door.

"That idiot can read??" Kotoko muttered out loud as she walked over to Sumomo.  "Well, at least she's still crashing into walls.  I guess all hopes of her ever being smarter are still lost…"

"Sumomo is OK," Sumomo said when she saw Kotoko.

"Whatever," Kotoko said.

At that moment, someone opened the door and they darted inside.

"We made it!" Sumomo cried.  She started dancing around and waving her flags.

"Why me?" Kotoko mumbled again.

She turned to the screen where the movie was just beginning and the main character was laughing at her kid brother.

~*~ A Few Hours Later ~*~

"That was a good movie!" Sumomo cried.

"It was OK," Kotoko said.

They were standing on the sidewalk outside the theatre.  Sumomo was dancing.  Kotoko was annoyed.

"Can we go home?" Kotoko asked.

"Sumomo is being Miranda from the movie!" Sumomo cried.  "Never interrupt Sumomo while she is acting!"

"Acting… stupid?" Kotoko asked.  "OK, I won't interrupt.  I'll just laugh."

"Fine, Sumomo and Kotoko will go home," Sumomo said, pouting at being ripped away from her favorite hobby of fooling around.

They ran back across the street and climbed under the fence to the alley, where they ran back down the alley to the street.

"Sumomo wishes she was Chii," Sumomo said.

"Er… why?" Kotoko asked cautiously.

"Chii can love and she can have a boyfriend or a husband," Sumomo said.  "Sumomo can't."

"Stop dwelling on that movie!" Kotoko ordered.

"Sumomo wants a boyfriend!" Sumomo yelled.

"I don't know you," Kotoko grumbled angrily, hiding her face as several curious pedestrians turned to stare at them.

"Oh, how cute!" One girl exclaimed.  "Look, Hiro!  It's two adorable laptops!"

"That blue one looks evil," the boy (Hiro) replied.

"Grrr…" Kotoko muttered angrily.  "Let's go, Sumomo.  Master and Chii-san will be home soon."

"No, they won't," Sumomo said.

"I said 'let's go'!" Kotoko cried angrily, grabbing Sumomo's arm and pulling her down the street.

"You're right, Hiro, the blue one is evil!" Kotoko heard the girl say behind her.  "I always did like pink better…"

"That human female thought Sumomo was cute!" Sumomo cried.

"No she didn't," Kotoko growled.

"Sumomo thinks Kotoko is jealous," Sumomo said.  "Sumomo also agrees that Kotoko is evil!"

"Would Sumomo like to get pushed under a car?" Kotoko asked sweetly.

"No, Sumomo would not," Sumomo responded.

"Thought so," Kotoko said angrily as she marched ahead.

"Well, Sumomo has proof of evilness," Sumomo said quietly (a miracle for her [speaking quietly]).

"Shut-up!" Kotoko cried.  "I have very good hearing, plum-girl!"

"Eeek!" Sumomo cried, tearing off down the street.

"Come back here, you little brat!" Kotoko cried, tearing off after her.

"Oh, look!  It's a cute little pink persocon being chased by an evil blue one!" Another girl called as Kotoko ran past her.  Kotoko groaned.

Kotoko caught up to Sumomo in front of the apartment building.  Sumomo was trying to pull the door open.

"Push it, smart one," Kotoko said, still angry.  She leaned against the door and with both of them pushing together, it slowly creaked open.  They walked up to the stairs and looked upward.  

"It's a freaking mountain," Kotoko cried out.

Sumomo walked to the first step and pulled herself up.  Kotoko copied her.  She glared at Sumomo when they were level.

"One down, four thousand to go," Sumomo said.

"I hate you," Kotoko replied and continued climbing the steps slowly.

~*~Two Hours Later~*~

"A-Are we there yet?" Kotoko panted.

"Nearly there!" Sumomo cried energetically.

"How are you not tired?" Kotoko asked, puzzled.  "Persocons get tired!"

"Not if they are installed with a special program not to!" Sumomo responded happily.

"I **_hate_** you!" Kotoko cried.  "And I hate my former master!  I hate everyone!"

"Yay!" Sumomo cried.  "Goal accomplished!"

"Idiot machine," Kotoko grumbled as she kept climbing the steps.

~*~ Ten Minutes Later ~*~

"Finally!" Kotoko cried as she climbed the last step onto their landing.  She dropped to her knees.  "**Thank** **you**, God!"

Sumomo skipped away from Kotoko and around the corner.

"Hey!  Where are you going?" Kotoko cried.

"Sumomo is hiding from weird persocon!" Sumomo responded.

"Idiot…" Kotoko muttered.  She walked over to Sumomo and they pushed the door to the apartment open.

"Master would be angry if he knew Sumomo and Kotoko left the door open," Sumomo warned.

"Like he has anything worth stealing," Kotoko replied.  "Except maybe me… but I wasn't there."

The two of them leaned against the door and slowly pushed it shut.  They stood leaning against the door for a minute or so, looking around the room as though they couldn't believe that they had made it back.  Suddenly, Sumomo started jumping up and down and yelling, "We made it!  We're home!  The movie was great!  Sumomo and Kotoko rock!"

"I have a headache…" Kotoko grumbled.

Suddenly, the door was pushed open and Kotoko was thrown a foot forward.

"We're home!" Hideki called.

"WELCOME HOME!" Sumomo screamed.

"T-Thanks, Sumomo," Hideki said, rubbing his ears.

Kotoko got off the floor and stumbled back over to the door.

"Did you two have fun?" Hideki asked.

"YES!" Sumomo cried.

"Fun…yeah," Kotoko said, grimacing at the memories.  Hideki didn't notice.

"Hideki and Chii had a LOT of fun!" Chii cried.  "We went on rides!  Hideki got Chii a pretty t-shirt!"

Chii pulled a shirt out of a bag.  "Chii is going to go change," she added.  She ran off skipping and Hideki crouched down next to Sumomo and Kotoko.

"Sumomo, Kotoko," he said, "since Chii and I had fun all day, we decided that you guys should have fun too, so tomorrow all four of us are going to the movie theatre."

"Movie… theatre?" Kotoko asked, shooting a glance at Sumomo.

"Yeah," Hideki said, "we're going to see that new awesome movie, 'Cheating Time'!  Isn't that great?"

"Uh huh… great," Kotoko said slowly.

"AWESOME!" Sumomo cried.

"Hideki!  Come see Chii's new outfit!" Chii called from the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," Hideki said.  "Glad you two are happy!" he walked towards Chii.  Sumomo turned to Kotoko nervously.

"Ok, plum-girl," Kotoko said slowly as she tried to keep from screaming.  "You have 'till the count of ten to run far away from here and buy yourself a nice little ticket to Canada."

"W-Why Canada?" Sumomo asked as she backed away slowly from the advancing Kotoko.

"Because from there you can somehow get to Alaska and from there you can hop on a ship and get over to Russia and hide somewhere deep in their forests, and that will be the one place on earth I will probably never find you."

"Err…" Sumomo muttered.  "Wh–?" but Kotoko cut her off.

"One…" she began.  "Two…  Three…"

~*~ The End ~*~

A/n 2:  like?   Plz drop a review!  I love reviews!  Lol.

~iNiGmA


End file.
